


ucap pisah pun aku tak mau

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst!, M/M, beneran ini world-buildingnya abstrak, setting abstrak, tidak sepenuhnya canon, yak ini dia tag kesayangan saya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Yabu, Inoo, dan sebuah dunia berisi mereka berdua saja.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei
Kudos: 3





	ucap pisah pun aku tak mau

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: saya hanya punya ceritanya saja dan semua yang terjadi di sini hanya fiksi.

"Kau telat."

Yabu hanya tersenyum, sebisa mungkin memberikan ekspresi meminta maaf. Dia yakin Inoo pun hanya berpura-pura sebal, sebab yang lebih muda hanya ingin terlihat lucu. Imut. Apapun itu, Yabu akan selalu mengiyakan. Dia bisa menjadi siapa saja. 

Mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, Yabu menatap langit yang terasa jauh dari ujung-ujung jarinya. Matahari bersinar terik, namun tidak terasa panas. Sesekali angin berhembus, memberikan kesejukkan serta membelai helaian rambut mereka. Cuacanya terlalu cerah, pikir Yabu. Rasanya tidak pantas. 

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Tanpa menjawab, pikiran Yabu kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu. Tentu dia ingat, walau waktu itu dia merasa pertemuan mereka bukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dia ingat saat pandangan mereka bertemu, sesekali melirik ketika berjalan bersama menuju lift yang ada di ujung ruangan, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sampai hari hampir berakhir. Terlalu canggung. Mungkin juga karena gugup, sebab audisi tersebut bukanlah hal yang mudah. 

Dia ingat bagaimana mereka berdua berbicara panjang lebar. Dalam hati, dia menyesali baru memberanikan diri membuka mulut ketika mereka akan berpisah. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah, dia mengucap namanya terus-menerus, mencoba mengingatnya. Dia tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu Inoo kembali, sebab tempat tinggal mereka berjarak jauh. Bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama pula. Sayang sekali dia tidak menanyakan kontaknya. 

"Aku ingat," jawabnya, merebahkan diri pada hamparan rumput, "suaramu lebih cempreng dari sekarang." 

Terasa satu pukulan pelan melayang pada lengannya. Senyum tidak dapat dia tahan, begitu juga dengan suara tawanya yang terasa menggema pada telinganya. "Jadi menurutmu suaraku menyebalkan dan tidak enak didengar?"

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya. Kau sendiri."

Tawa itu perlahan surut. Membawa kembali keheningan yang bising. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dunia ini terasa begitu kosong. Jauh seperti apa yang dia kira. Setidaknya terdapat warna cerah serta matahari terik. Setidaknya.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kau sadar akan perasaanmu?"

Tidak terlalu, kalau dia boleh jujur. Dia tidak benar-benar ingat pada poin mana hatinya mulai diisi oleh Inoo. Tidak benar-benar paham juga apa yang membuatnya tidak lagi memandangnya sebagai sekadar teman. Yang dia tahu hanya suatu hari dia bertemu Inoo, lalu perasaannya serasa diisi sesuatu yang berbeda. Pikirannya tidak lagi puas hanya dengan interaksi mereka sehari-hari. Hatinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari menemuinya pada lokasi pekerjaan. 

Bukankah itu yang dinamakan cinta? Tidak ada yang sadar pada poin mana duniamu berubah. Kau hanya tahu, suatu hari, bahwa hatimu tidak lagi sama. Dia, orang yang kau cinta, bukanlah orang biasa yang dapat kau lupakan sesaat. 

Dulu dia diejek sebagai orang yang terlalu romantis. Pikirannya yang seperti sering membuat Hikaru mengernyit padanya, walau pada akhirnya tetap mendukung dia untuk mengejar Inoo. Dia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya pada banyak orang. Lebih memilih menyimpannya dalam hati, cukup mengekspresikannya pada orang yang dapat dia percaya. Lebih-lebih pada orang yang mengisi hatinya. 

"Entahlah," Yabu akhirnya memilih kata tersebut, "mana mungkin aku benar-benar ingat."

Dia dapat mendengar Inoo bergumam, "Benar juga, kau sudah tua."

Tentu dia langsung berseru. "Hei! Kau kan tak jauh berbeda dariku."

"Tentu berbeda, aku lebih muda lima bulan."

Sebenarnya tidak sampai lima bulan juga. Hanya empat bulan dan beberapa hari, namun Yabu sedang tidak ingin mementingkan detail pada saat ini. Dia ingin membiarkan lelaki itu merasa menang, sebab mungkin dia tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan yang sama pada hari esok. 

Inoo memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Memandang langit yang terlalu biru, beberapa awan bergerak kencang seraya angin ikut berhembus. Rumput-rumput yang cukup tinggi untuk mengusap pipinya sedikit memberikan rasa geli. Tangan mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain walau tidak melirik. Yabu pasrah saja, membiarkan Inoo bermain dengan jari-jarinya, menggenggamnya sesekali, menelusuri garis-garis tangannya.

Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa merasakan hangat jari-jari mereka yang bersentuhan atau mendengar suara napasnya yang hampir sama dengan Inoo. Dunia ini terlalu abstrak, sama seperti pemiliknya. 

"Kei," ujarnya, dalam hati tahu akan rindu mengucapnya. Lidahnya sedikit kaku ketika berpikir akan kemungkinan ini terakhir kali dia dapat menyebutnya. 

Si pemilik nama bergumam sesuatu, tidak dapat dia dengar jelas, hanya memberi tanda kalau panggilannya didengar. Yabu tidak tahu apakah karena Inoo sudah mengerti apa yang akan diucapkannya, atau karena dia perlahan akan terlelap. Dia hapal bagaimana lelaki itu cepat sekali tertidur pada waktu-waktu sunyi. 

"Kau harus bisa bangun," lanjutnya, merasakan lawan bicaranya menggenggam tangannya, "sudah enam bulan sekarang."

Enam bulan. Setengah tahun pas sejak Inoo tidak sadarkan diri. Jatuh dalam koma panjang. Memilih untuk tidak lagi bangun dan berada dalam dunia yang dia cipta dalam dirinya. Semua yang ada di sini; rumput yang dia tiduri, langit biru yang cerah, serta semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Semua ada dalam diri Inoo.

Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Inoo menoleh, tatapannya terlampau kacau bagi Yabu yang terbiasa dengan wajah senyumnya. Lebih kacau daripada yang dia ingat, pada masa-masa di mana Inoo terlarut dalam pikirannya. Rasanya dia juga tidak dapat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun pilihan apa yang dia punya?

"Kalau aku tidak sanggup bagaimana, Ko?"

Dia pun sebenarnya tidak sanggup. Enam bulan terakhir ini, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya dapat menyaksikan Inoo, terkurung sendiri dalam dunianya, menolak kembali pada realita. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak mau, sebab berulang kali dia berpikir lebih baik dia yang berada di posisi Inoo sekarang. Tidak yakin juga kalau dirinya akan kuat, namun setidaknya dia tidak akan melihat lelaki itu dalam kondisi ini. 

Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat. Semuanya akan terasa salah, terlalu memaksa, namun itulah arti keberadaannya di sini, bukan? Untuk mendorong lelaki itu kembali bangun. Agar dia tidak lagi menyia-nyiakan waktunya di sini, di saat dia mungkin dapat berusaha hidup kembali, walau tanpa dirinya. 

"Kau harus bisa," Yabu rasanya asing mendengar suaranya sendiri, penuh dusta dan paksa, "demi aku. Kau harus hidup lagi."

Langit cerah itu seketika hilang. Semuanya hilang. Tidak ada lagi matahari terik, angin yang berhembus pelan, atau rerumputan yang menggelitik wajahnya. Hanya ada mereka, dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung. Dunianya mulai hancur. 

"Aku ingin kau bangun. Pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kau kunjungi. Beli makanan yang kau sukai. Apapun, asal kau tetap hidup."

Ekspresinya masih sama, kacau, tidak bisa Yabu prediksi apakah dia akan menangis kencang atau mengamuk dalam diam. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, Yabu tentu masih sering mendapati sisi Inoo yang tidak bisa dia baca. Selalu penuh kejutan. Penuh hal-hal yang membuatnya bahagia pada waktu tak diduga. Sayangnya, bukan saat ini. 

Kedua tangannya terulur, mendekap sosoknya dalam pelukan. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi baju, sebab dia tidak terlalu membutuhkannya juga. Kalau bisa, justru dia ingin meresap semua kesedihan yang ada di dalam lelaki itu. Membawanya ikut pergi bersamanya, menuju ketiadaan tanpa ujung. Keabadian, kalau orang-orang katakan. 

"Lalu kau akan ke mana?" Suaranya pelan, terpendam oleh dekapan, serta serak yang mengisi tenggorokannya. 

"Ke tempat aku menunggumu," bisiknya, tangan mengusap pelan punggungnya dalam upaya menenangkan Inoo terakhir kali, "sekarang pergilah."

Dan yang Yabu ketahui hanyalah dia, dalam kegelapan, sendiri. 

**Author's Note:**

> lagi-lagi yabunoo, dengan setting antah-berantah ;2;


End file.
